Marked For Disaster
by XavadaXkedavraX
Summary: Harry Potter and what he thinks about what Dobby told him about not going back to Hogwarts.  - Takes place in Harry's second year when he broke his arm-


D#a#z#e#d# #a#n#d# #d#i#s#o#r#i#e#n#t#e#d# #i# #s#o#m#e#h#o#w# #m#a#n#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #h#o#s#p#i#t#a#l# #w#i#n#g# #d#o#o#r# #j#u#s#t# #i#n# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #s#e#e##  
#a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t# #b#e#i#n#g# #c#a#r#e#f#u#l#l#y# #c#a#r#r#i#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #s#e#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#e#d#.# #I#n#s#t#a#n#t#l#y# #I# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#o# #i#t# #w#a#s#,##  
#J#u#s#t#i#n# #F#i#n#c#h#-#f#l#e#t#c#h#l#e#y#.##  
#H#e# #w#a#s# #a#t# #l#e#a#s#t# #t#h#e# #s#e#v#e#n#t#h# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #t#o# #b#e# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #i#n# #w#i#t#h#i#n# #t#h#r#e#e# #h#o#u#r#s#.##

#"#O#h# #m#y#,# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t#?# #W#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l# #w#e# #d#o#?# #W#h#o# #i#s# #D#o#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s#?#"# #a#s#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#d# #o#f# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d#.##

#"#w#e#l#l# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #t#o# #d#o#,# #o#r# #w#h#o# #i#s# #d#o#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #m#i#n#e#r#v#a#,# #b#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #i# #d#o# #k#n#o#w# #i#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#o#m# #e#v#e#r# #i#s# #d#o#i#n#g# #t#h#e#s#e# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #m#u#g#g#l#e#-#b#o#r#n#s# # #D#O#E#S# #N#O#T# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#e# #i#d#e#n#t#i#f#i#e#d#.#"# #p#l#e#a#d#e#d# #H#e#a#d#m#a#s#t#e#r# #D#u#m#b#l#e#d#o#r#e##

#A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #t#w#o# #p#r#o#f#e#s#s#o#r#s# #l#e#f#t# #t#h#e# #h#o#s#p#i#t#a#l# #w#i#n#g#,# #i# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o##  
#w#a#l#k# #o#n# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #J#u#s#t#i#n# #t#o# #s#e#e# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d#.##

#O#H# #M#Y# #G#O#D#,# #T#H#I#S# #I#S# #W#H#A#T# #H#A#P#P#E#N#S# #W#H#E#N# #Y#O#U#R# #P#E#T#R#I#F#I#E#D#!#?#"# #i# #y#e#l#l#e#d#,# #e#m#b#a#r#r#a#s#s#e#d# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #i#f# #a#n#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #w#a#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m# #u#n#k#n#o#w#i#n#g#l#y#.# #W#e#l#l# #H#a#r#r#y# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #j#u#s#t# #f#i#n#e#.# #N#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i#s# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#a#p#p#e#n#.# #T#h#i#s# #i#s# #a#l#l# #j#u#s#t# #a# #b#a#d# #d#r#e#a#m#.# #I# #k#e#p#t# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #o#f# #w#h#a#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #p#o#s#s#i#b#l#y# #h#a#p#p#e#n# #a#n#d# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #d#r#i#f#t#e#d# #o#f#f# #t#o# #s#l#e#e#p##

##

##  
#"#H#e#y# #H#a#r#r#y#!# #W#a#k#e# #u#p# #m#a#t#e#,# #C#'#m#o#n# #b#u#d#d#y#!#"##

#B#o#y# #w#a#s# #I# #g#l#a#d# #t#o# #b#e# #a#w#o#k#e#n# #b#y# #t#h#e# #t#w#o# #b#e#s#t# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #a#n#y#o#n#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#v#e#r# #a#s#k# #f#o#r#,# #R#o#n# #a#n#d# #H#e#r#m#i#o#n#e#.##  
#"#H#e#y# #y#o#u# #g#u#y#s#,# #h#o#w# #a#r#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l#?#"# #I# #a#s#k#e#d# #y#a#w#n#i#n#g#.##

#"#N#o#t# #g#o#o#d# #m#a#t#e#,# #m#o#r#e# #a#n#d# #m#o#r#e# #m#u#g#g#l#e#-#b#o#r#n#s# #k#e#e#p# #k#e#t#t#i#n#g# #a#t#t#a#c#k#e#d# #a#n#d# #n#o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#r#o#f#e#s#s#o#r#s# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #i#n# #m#e#r#l#i#n#'#s# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n#.#"##

#W#e#l#l# #R#o#n#a#l#d#,# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #S#n#a#p#e# #m#i#g#h#t# #h#a#v#e# #s#o#m#e# #s#o#r#t# #o#f# #i#d#e#a# #o#f# #w#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#e#e#m# #t#o# #c#a#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s#"##

#W#o#w# #H#e#r#m#i#o#n#e#,# #b#l#a#m#e# #s#n#a#p#e#?# #i# #d#u#n#n#o#.#.#.#.#.#"##

#R#o#n#,# #H#e#r#m#i#o#n#e#,# #i# #w#a#s# #w#o#n#d#e#r#i#n#g# #i#f# #t#h#a#t# #h#o#u#s#e# #e#l#f#,# #D#o#b#b#y# #w#a#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d# #"#H#a#r#r#y# #P#o#t#t#e#r# #m#u#s#t# #n#o#t# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #t#o# #h#o#g#w#a#r#t#s#!# #B#a#d# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #a#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#a#p#p#e#n#.#"# #M#a#y#b#e# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #m#e#n#t# #b#y# #b#a#d# #t#h#i#n#g#,# #I# #m#e#a#n# #i#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #f#i#t# #w#i#t#h# #w#a#n#t# #i#s# #a#l#l#-#"##

#B#L#O#O#D#Y# #'#E#L#L# #H#a#r#r#y#,# #D#o#b#b#y# #i#s# #a# #b#l#o#o#d#y# #h#o#u#s#e# #e#l#f#,# #a# #s#l#a#v#e#,# #a#n#d# #b#e#s#i#d#e#s# #t#h#i#s# #"#t#h#i#n#g#"# #i#s# #o#n#l#y# #a#t#t#a#c#k#i#n#g# #m#u#g#g#l#e#-#b#o#r#n#s#,# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #h#a#l#f#-#b#l#o#o#d#,# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #w#o#r#r#y#.#.#.#.# #o#r# #a#t# #l#e#a#s#t# #n#o#t# #y#e#t#.#"##

#y#e#a#h# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t# #R#o#n#.# #W#h#y# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #i# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #a# #h#o#u#s#e# #e#l#f#?#"##

#O#I#!# #W#e#l#l# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e#,# #M#e# #a#n#d# #H#e#r#m#i#o#n#e# #g#o#t#t#a# #g#e#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #c#l#a#s#s# #s#o# #w#e#'#l#l# #c#a#t#c#h# #y#a# #l#a#t#e#r#.# #T#r#y# #n#o#t# #t#o# #h#u#r#t# #y#o#u#r# #s#e#l#f# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e# #h#a#r#r#y#!#"# #"#u#h#,# #R#o#n#,# #I#t# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #H#e#r#m#i#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #I# #n#o#t# #M#e# #a#n#d# #H#e#r#m#i#o#n#e#.#.#.#"# #"#U#g#h# #s#h#u#t# #u#p# #y#o#u# #i#n#c#o#n#s#i#d#e#r#a#t#e# #k#n#o#w#-#i#t#-#a#l#l#.#"# #"# #B#Y#E# #H#A#R#R#Y#"##

#-#-#-##

#U#g#h#,# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #s#t#u#f#f# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #h#e#r#e# #a#t# #H#o#g#w#a#r#t#s#,# #I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #t#o# #d#o#.# #I# #f#e#e#l# #a#s# #i#f# #I# #a#m# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #c#a#u#s#i#n#g# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e#s#e# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#s# #h#e#r#e#.# #M#a#y#b#e# #D#o#b#b#y# #w#a#s# #r#i#g#h#t#.# #M#a#y#b#e# #i# #a#m# #j#u#s#t# #a# #d#i#s#a#s#t#e#r# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #o#c#c#u#r#.# 


End file.
